soul cage
by zakero
Summary: I own very little of this story.  Just incase you were woundering it has some zelda stuff in it just it did not have zelda for one of the suggestions T T


CHAPTER ONE

The ghost

Down by the old bay laid a little girl she had black hair, misty eyes, and the creepiest smile in the world. I aproched her she said '' do you know where the old river with no flow is?'' She looked at me '' yeah I never go down there, my parents would kill me, why?'' i said looking at her puzzled. 'you should go there it has the scareist things there' she whispered as it eckoed. '' some say its the way to get rid of fears , its called the Souls cage '' she said geting up slowly as she turned to me and said ''its a place where you can face your fears.., when nobodies waching ''.she said with a devilish smile '' ha I'm not scared of anything.'' I said standing tall ''thats what they ALL said'' she said walking away huming a sweet little toon. as I walk home the sound of SKREECH! and SHH filled the air '' why is it so cold?'' as I look at the old river i see five little kids singing ''londan brigs, falling down ,falling down, f. a. l. l. i. n .g d. o. w. n...'' as they sing they look at me with ten little red eyes ''are you scared '' one said ''it's fun on this side you can sing and dance'' another said. look as they all point and as i turned my head slowly a image of an old man appears ''hello?'' i said as i turned fully around, he opens his eyes and smiles. he lifts off the ground and comes racing to me i yelp and duck but he came behind and i could feel him in my blood and this is only the beginning.

I could feel myself being pulled side to side as I walked down a very narrow path way ''why do stupid teenagers lie about what there scared of.'' as he stands there and looks at me. He had a very pail face, gray eyes, and brown hair. ''h.. how did you get inside of me?'' I said backing up as he gets closer ''now listen you little brat you will do what ever I want or you will feel my wrath!'' he said looking at me with his pail face. ''what let YOU do what ever YOU want NO WAY, NOW GET OUT OF ME!'' as I scream and getting on my hands and knees. I wake up on the same street I was on I look around the little kids are gone and so is the old man... I think.'' what time is it?'' as I look at my phone ''OMG it's midnight I'm late!'' I tried to get up as fast as i could just my legs felt like jelly. I finely get home ''mom...dad?'' I put my stuff down and looked all over ''is anyone here?'' i go into the kitchen and see a note I pick up the note and gasp the note was written in BLOOD ''dear Zakero, I told you, now you will feel my wrath unless you go to the river and go throu the vally of fears.'' I put the note down and sat there for a long time and just let thoughts go through my head.

It was the next day and I thought everything that night was a dream, I woke up to the smell of cooked eggs and toast as I raced down the stairs...no one was down there and that sweet smell was gone. ''what do you want from ME!'' as I get on the ground and start to cry ''no I'm all by my-self and no one to help me understand my pain.'' I said looking down at the ground. I pull my-slef together and get ready for the day ''today is my only day off... and it sucks.'' as I go down stairs and hear a cracking sound. ''who's there?'' as I turn around and grab a knigh from the kitchen. ''it's me again.'' as the ghost comes over to me and smiles ''where are my mom and dad you freak!'' I yelled at the top of my lungs, he sat down in a chair.'' what do you want from me?'' I said holding back the anger. ''ummm…I don't know I was sent hear to tell you where the vally was'' he said with a smile, ''alright.'' I said sitting down.

''All right so I have to go past the old river, down the hill, turn left and it will be covered in black fog?'' I said uncliking my pen, ''Thats right so what are you going to do today?'' said the gost. ''ummm...first what is your name?'' I said eating some toast, ''My name...I never thought about it for years...oh now I remember it's Sypher.'' he said with his creepy smile and started to frown when he noticed that I looked at my note he left me. ''what's the matter?'' he said and floated over to me ''who kidnapped my parents?'' I said as I looked up at him. he started to read the note and shrugged, '' wait you don't know?'' I said when I looked up at him. ''oh no!'' he yelled and started to panic. 'What...what is the matter?'' I said geting up, ''This is the hand writing of the overlord of the vally...you might not see your parents again... I'm sorry.'' he said with a strait face. I ran and fell on my bed and started to cry he came and sat next to me and rubbed my back. ''We have to find them.'' I said looking at him with a strait face.

We where going to the store to get stuff for the trip, ''you need allot of food, water, and other things for the trip.'' he said as he hid in my shadow. ''can you read my mind?'' I quietly said to him. ''yeah, why?'' he said in my head, ''ok we will talk like this for now. ok?'' I said in his head. When we where walking from home there was a guy on the street and he looked at me and came over to me, ''what's your name kid?'' he said grabbing my hand when I tried walking away, ''GO AWAY!'' I yelled as he pulled me closer to him. ''come on babe I'm a nice guy hehe.'' as he got me as close as he could we herd ''HEY GET AWAY FROM HER OR YOUR SOUL WILL BE MINE!'' Sypher said in a really angry voice, ''Who's that your boyfriend ha-ha.'' the man started laughing, Sypher came out of my shadow and scared him half to death. ''G...GHOST AHAAHAHAHAHAH!''as he screamed I ran as fast as I could, ''Thanks." I said with a smile, he looked at me and smiled ''no one has said that to me in years.'' he said looking forward ''It's geting dark lets go back to your house.'' he said, ''all right.'' I said as we walk in the dawn light.


End file.
